Cyborg Sakura Wiki
Welcome to the Cyborg Sakura Wiki This page is for fans of the acclaimed anime series Cyborg Sakura to post episode guides, character histories, and consolidate canon of the show (and the following manga based on the show) in one place. Episode Guide Plot Synopsis Cyborg Sakura is an anime from the 1990s which originally aired on TV Aichi in Japan and later Cartoon Network's Adult Swim in the United States. It is set in a futuristic version of Tokyo where cyborgs are a common occurence. The primary protagonist is Kyoko Sakura, who is a self-described "Ass-kicker," which to her means she fights crime. She does so with the aid of her on-again, off-again boyfriend Hikaru, his younger brother Iku-chan, and an underground detective named Nogoro-san. The chief villain of the series is an evil Yakuza cyborg named the Bladinator. Although the Bladinator's named is never mentioned, his name is hinted at often and his name is given in the voice credits. Towards the end of the series, Sakura discovers that the Bladinator is actually her father. At the end of the final episode of the series, Sakura was pitted against the Bladinator in a showdown. Unfortunately, the results of this battle remain unknown as the series was cancelled at that point. Proudction The pilot for Cyborg Sakura was originally produced in Japan in August of 1991 by Happy Turtle Studios. However, due to initially poor reception the pilot was never aired. The series was picked up by Sengoku Corp. in January of 1993 and the pilot was syndicated to run late nights on Japanese television stations. When the pilot received higher than expected market share, TV Aichi reportedly ordered eleven more episodes to be produced by Sengoku Corp., which, added together with the pilot, would eventually become the first season, totalling 12 episodes in all. The first full run of season one of Cyborg Sakura began airing on TV Aichi in a late night slot (there is some debate on the actual time) in the fall of 1995. A second season was ordered, but never completed. TV Aichi cancelled the series after production of the third episode of season two and season two was never aired, however season one continued to remain in syndication for at least two or three years. The first American release of Cyborg Sakura was a direct video release with dubbed voice-overs which were generally considered to be of poor quality, especially in terms of translation. One of the key hallmarks of the poor translation in Cyborg Sakura is the translation of "noodles" as "cereal." Hence, Sakura's catch-phrase, "but I love noodle bowl," became "but I love cereal bowl" in the English dub. In 1999 a DVD release of season one was produced in America in which the viewer had the option of watching the series in Japanese with sub-titles, however the poor translation remained unchanged. In 2002 and 2003, Cartoon Network syndicated the rights to air the English-dubbed Cyborg Sakura on Adult Swim. The series initially aired on Saturday nights in the 2:15 AM time slot due to its short episode length. The run on Adult Swim is also the only time in which season two has ever been aired. Because the voice-acting for season two had never been completed in Japanese, Cartoon Network apparently hired the original American dub voice actors to perform the voices for the characters in season two. There is some debate over this, as the voice-actors for some characters, particularly Tsumasaki and the Bladinator, sound different from their season one counterparts. However, the credits for the voice-acting are the same in season two as in season one. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse